Same face, different man
by Lily Gillian Andrews
Summary: It's about how Rose and 'new new new' Doctor coped with each other in the other universe. A story about how they dealt with aliens of the other universe and how as they did missions together, how Rose fell in love with the new new new Doctor
1. Chapter 1

Insulted, he felt. When the Doctor called him a murderer. After all, he 'murdered' the Daleks to save everyone's life. And if it wasn't for him, everyone –especially Rose- would be dead.

His mind was still a blank when Rose asked him, about what he – or the other him- had said, the last time they were on Bad Wolf Bay. Too shy to admit it out loud, he slowly brought his face, next to hers, making sure that his lips were just millimeters away from her ear, before saying those three magical words that won him a wonderful kiss, from the woman of his life.

Of course, that kiss was interrupted when the 'real' Doctor suddenly left and Rose stopped to see the TARDIS going away. Finally, Rose was all his.

"Pete! Quickly come now! We are stuck in Bad Wolf Bay because of The Doctor! Oh yes, did I forget to mention, we have another Doctor? He's not a Timelord like the real one. He's merely human now." Jackie yelled.

Upon hearing her say that he was 'merely human now', The Doctor couldn't help but tear up a bit. He knew the other him could've just taken him along in the TARDIS. But no, he had chosen to stick with Rose. Was he starting to regret his decision?

He and Rose sat on a rock nearby, while waiting for help. They hadn't let go of their hands yet. He was again in deep thought when Rose suddenly interrupted him.

"You're him right? You're the exact same man I travelled across the entire of time and space with right? Or are you, simply just a human, who shares the same brain and memories of the one I loved?"

"I just don't know. We do share the same personalities. But, I don't think we're the same man. I'm human now. And what's more, I have a tiny bit of Donna in me. I guess you can say I'm not him anymore. Right now, for the first time ever, I'm experiencing a whole ton of emotion, and I can't really control it anymore. I guess it's the human side of me.

"But that isn't necessarily a bad thing too, Rose. Now that I'm human, I begin to see so many things I couldn't understand. Like when I left you, for example, back at the game station. I now understand that I shouldn't have tricked you like that. I'm starting to somehow understand, how the human mind works. And understand right now why you humans always get so emotional."

"When you said you loved me, was it you saying it, or your memories? You may have loved me then, but, as you say; you're a different person. A completely different person. It's just that, you share the same memories as him."

The Doctor sat there for a few seconds, before saying, "Rose Tyler, I don't give a damn if I love you because of the memories in me or not. But trust me. I have never been so madly in love with you. Right now, I want to grab you and kiss you again, and again, and again. I have never felt like this when I was a Timelord. Back then, I only felt for you, emotionally. But right now, I want you physically as well."

He said that without any hesitation or pause between any of the sentences. He was shocked at how he suddenly burst out a confession like that. And he felt embarrassed too. _What if Rose thinks I'm a creep now? For saying something so abruptly? I just told her I loved her physically as well! That technically meant that I also wanted to have sex with her!_ The Doctor thought, he was now starting at the sea, waiting for her response. After a few seconds, he turned his head to her, and saw, that her face was red. He'd never seen her blush so badly before.

"D-did you really mean that? That you're madly in love with me?"

"Yes. I am." The Doctor said shyly.

Nothing else was said for the next hour. They just sat there, admiring the scenery, until the help their father sent for arrived. The Doctor just felt so happy. Being able to talk about how he felt and not be rejected by her. At the moment, it didn't really matter how she felt about him.

When they arrived back at Tyler mansion, Jackie went into the main house, while Rose, went into another wing of the house. The Doctor, naturally followed Rose.

"Why aren't you going into the main house?"

"This entire wing, is mine. This is technically my house, connected to mum and dad's house. There's even a door in the middle of the hallway connecting this wing to the house so I can have my own privacy."

"So," The Doctor said flirtatiously, "we are all alone, are we?" and he put his hand lovingly around her waist.

Rose slapped his hand and said "No. Not yet. I still need to think about what happened today. I can always just forget that you're human like me now and think that you're the exact same man I love. But, no. I can't. I need to clear my head first, if you don't mind. Also, I don't have a spare room, unless you don't mind sleeping with dangerous weapons my team created, so you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Feeling a bit rejected, the Doctor sat on the couch while Rose went upstairs to take a shower. Before he knew it, the Doctor was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a tough few years for Rose ever since she and The Doctor were on Bad Wolf Bay and she confessed her love to him. After all, she had to restart her life, completely from scratch. It wasn't like moving to another country at all. Her friends were still alive – problem was, they weren't her friends, they were just people who looked exactly like her friends.

It was hard living in the parallel universe. After all, Rose had to keep resisting the urge to run up to people who looked like the ones she knew back 'there'. Also, she had to register herself as a British citizen all over again. At times like those, Rose was glad that her father of this universe, Pete, was there to sort everything out.

With Mickey by her side then, she decided to join him at this world's Torchwood. After all, being at Torchwood was the closest she could get to find the Doctor again. And how right she was. A few months after starting work at Torchwood, Mickey, Rose and Jake were chosen along with other scientists to research on universe jumping. A couple of years, along with sweat and blood put into it, the scientists at Torchwood managed to send Rose to the other universe safely.

And more months after making brief appearances in the other universe and finding the Doctor again. All she got rewarded with was the Doctor saying, "Does it really need saying?" When asked how he intended to end his last sentence during their last visit to Bad Wolf Bay.

She started to get mad. She had all the right to. After all that hard work, and all in return, was a man who merely shared the same memories as the one she loved? But then, she thought again, _he's human now. That means, he won't be lonely anymore. We can spend the rest of our lives together. But can I really love this man? He isn't the Doctor._

And suddenly, Rose's daydream was interrupted by loud knocks on the bathroom door.

"Rose? Are you okay in there? Something wrong?" the Doctor said concerned.

"No, no, I'm alright. Just, just thinking."

"You're thinking about him aren't you? I know, you're not happy that you have me. You'd still rather have him, wouldn't you? But, aren't I good enough? We are the same man. Well, yeah, I have a tiny hint of Donna in me, but does that really make a difference? All that matters is, Rose, that I love you. I'm truly, pathetically, in love with you. I don't care how many times I have to say it before you'll believe me. But if I have to say it a million times before you will, then so be it."

After hearing that, Rose couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I know you're him Doctor. But, I don't know. I'm confused. If you really did love me, you know, the other you, why didn't you take me with you to the other universe?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know. But my best guess is, it's because he isn't a human. He knows that you don't want him to be lonely. But he has a lifespan, which is more than 10 times your lifespan. If he were to travel with you again, he'd just fall more and more in love with you. By the time you die, he would've loved you so much, that, the lost would be unbearable. I think he feels that if he forgets about you now, he won't feel as lonely."

"I see."

"But, he knew that you'd be devastatingly lonely if he left you back here, with no one. So, he decided to give me to you. I mean, he could've just sent me to a completely different universe as a punishment for genocide, but no, to make sure you wouldn't suffer anymore, he left me here. So you see, he still cares about you, I care about you Rose."

After his explanation, Rose couldn't help but feel a bit more at ease. She got out of her bathtub, dried herself off and wore her clothes. She went out of the bathroom to find the doctor sitting next to the door. He immediately stood up, and hugged her.

"There, there. Feel better?"

"Yeah"

Just then, Jackie came calling through the intercom set up around the mansion, telling Rose and the Doctor that dinner was ready. "Well then, shall we have dinner then, Rose?" The Doctor declared, suddenly cheerful.

Rose kept silent. She still felt a bit awkward with the new new new Doctor. The Doctor sensed that it would still be a bit more time, before she got used to him.

The next day, Rose and Pete brought the Doctor to the lawyer to get him sorted out.

"Seriously? John Smith? Again? Pick something less plain and common!" protested Rose.

"Well I can't exactly register my name as John Tyler, can't I?" said the Doctor with a cheeky grin on his face.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. She didn't want to be flirting with this Doctor. She thought that, by in doing so, she'd be doing injustice to her 'Real Doctor'. She still couldn't stop thinking about him. How could she? After all he has shown her, how could anyone forget a time like that? What's more, her head was in total chaos. She loved the Doctor, but she somehow hated this Doctor too. Even though he has the same face, voice and personality of the 'Real Doctor', she still didn't accept him as the Doctor. She didn't know why she couldn't accept him. _Is it because he's now human?_ She wondered.

The Doctor saw that Rose didn't really appreciate him flirting with her. Feeling rejected, he looked outside the window, and unconsciously said, "nice weather we're having, huh?""Yeah, if you like thunderstorms and heavy rain." Rose replied, a bit more harshly than she wanted to. The Doctor felt more uncomfortable now. He was confused. Yesterday, everything was 'alright' between him and Rose. What had happened? Why was she suddenly so cold to the Doctor? Unable to think of a conversation topic, the Doctor turned to Pete.

"Hey, Pete, about my job, mind if I got a job as a field agent or a scientist at Torchwood? I mean, my knowledge of things Alien is only useful there."

"Of course! I was hoping you could ask! Ever since the cyberman incident, we've been finding more and more alien things around here! It would be an honour to have you working at Torchwood. Hey, maybe you and Rose could be on the same team!"

Rose gave her father a cold glare. She didn't want to work with the Doctor. Not yet.

"Rose, don't give me that look. Come on, having the Doct- no wait, John on your team will be great! You guys are already a top class team, why not make it better by adding some intelligence to it?"

"Fine. He can be on my team. But watch out 'John Smith'" Rose said coldly, "you're under probation."

"Great" said the Doctor, oblivious to her coldness. "When can I start?"


	3. Chapter 3

[Note: To show breaks in the story, I'll put the first word of the break in bold and italics]

"_**Oh**_, come on Rose! Why are you so cold nowadays? You've been cold to me ever since I registered myself at the office! No point being so cold now, since we'll be working _together_ now" the Doctor said cheekily, and emphasizing on the word 'together'.

It had been almost a week since the Doctor asked Pete to allow him to work at Torchwood. Since the Doctor had vast knowledge on alien technology and how to handle aliens, he'd had the honour of working as a scientist and at the same time, a field agent in Torchwood. And luckily for the Doctor, Pete had placed him in Rose's team. Undoubtedly one of the strongest teams Torchwood had to offer.

Tomorrow, the Doctor would finally start his job at Torchwood. Although at first, when he first arrived in this universe, he was so sure that he would never work at Torchwood, after all, his bitter feelings of the Torchwood from the other universe still lingered in his heart. One of the reasons why he changed his mind was because he had remembered that it was the Torchwood of this universe that had helped rid of the rest of the Cybermen. The other reason was of course, Rose. Initially, it wasn't one of the main reasons why he wanted to work at Torchwood, but her coldness that day, spurred him to work for Torchwood. He was convinced that maybe working for Torchwood in the same team as Rose would help him close the gap between the two of them.

"Shush. I'm not being cold. That's how I always am. And would you quit talking about working together so lightheartedly? This isn't exactly a safe job."

"Sheesh, okay. Relax Rose. If I knew that you'd become so cold, I would've just asked the other me to throw me into a fiery inferno on the planet of Laxnor in galaxy B-2539."

"I'm going to sleep now. You better too. Jake called me from Torchwood a while ago. We found aliens lurking around here. And to make things more interesting, they look just like humans, except for the fact that their eyes are of uneven colour and that they possess super human strength"

"What did you say? Eyes with colours that don't match? They must be th-"

"Save it for tomorrow." Interrupted Rose. Again, she was a bit bitterer than she wanted to be.

_**Bursting **_through the Torchwood doors the very next day was the Doctor. Following him was Rose. She looked rather cranky, but any normal person would be if they were woken up by a hyper Doctor at 5.30 am jumping on their beds demanding to see the aliens.

The Doctor immediately ran into the elevators and closed the doors without waiting for Rose. He then opened the elevator doors again, to find a very not-amused Rose standing outside the elevator with her hands on her hips. The Doctor gave her an embarrassed, cheeky grin and asked "That's right, what floor are we supposed to go to?"

Rose couldn't help but feel butterflies when looking at that smile of his. But she didn't want him to know that she liked his smile. She wanted him to stop getting close to her.

She had been thinking deeply for the past few days and still couldn't figure out if she liked, loved or hated this Doctor. But in the past week, he had shown that he still had more or less the same personality as the other Doctor, except for the hint of Donna in him. Like when she accidentally cut herself with a knife when peeling an apple, the Doctor immediately took out his sonic and healed her cut. (She was surprised that the Doctor had his sonic and he explained that he stole it from the other Doctor, as well as the psychic paper)

"Go to level 12. That's where the other three members of the team are."

"What about the aliens?" Whined the Doctor

"You can see the aliens after you've met the team. They could be dangerous and the most important thing in a dangerous situation is teamwork."

When they reached their floor, Rose led the Doctor into a room with the label 'The Crusaders' on the door. And behind the door was an office, the size of a bedroom, and inside that office, were two guys and a girl.

"Hello and good morning everyone." Said Rose with an air of leadership

"Mornin' captain. Is that the new team member you were talking about?" said the redheaded girl.

"Yes, I am the new man. Hello I'm The- I mean I'm John Smith. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Lillian. The teams weapon expert and inventor."

"_John," _Rose said. It was going to be hard calling him by an actual name now. "You've already met Jake right? And here's Austin. He's the stealth expert."

"I see you all have your own roles." Said the very amused Doctor. "Alrighty then, what's my role?"

"You're the intelligence. After all, you're the one with lots of alien experience" replied Jake.

"Really? Then, what about you and Rose? What do you guys do?"

"Technically, Rose is our leader of the team. She and I are the brutal force of the team. To put it simply, she and I are the ones running through the doors first and attacking every hostile alien."

The Doctor's face froze. He looked at Rose who was looking away, as if what Jake had just said was nothing. "You guys, do what? No, more specifically, Rose is the one risking her life on the line?" said the Doctor, his voice getting increasingly loud.

"Shut up, John. Everyone is risking his or her lives. It just so happens that me and Jake got the ones where we have to go in through the doors first."

"Yeah, but you're in greater danger!"

"Everyone is in equal danger! Take Austin for example, while we're fighting and causing a distraction, he has to sneak into the more protected areas of the ship! That's equally dangerous! And Kyoko here is also in much danger as all of us! Not only is she the one inventing all the weapons, she's testing them out herself! And she has to test them out herself, without any protection or anyone to assist her! She may be outside the battle zone on field missions keeping contact with us through walkie talkies, but she's also in much danger as all of us!" snapped Rose.

Shocked at her sudden outburst, the Doctor dared say no more. The only thing he could say was "Okay, so shall we meet the aliens then?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**As **_the team walked on towards the elevator, the Doctor couldn't help but sense an awkward aura surrounding them. He knew that he had been the cause of this awkwardness, having a sudden outburst about what Rose's role in the team was. He started to ponder whether or not being on the same team as Rose was a great idea. He wanted to say something to ease the tension surrounding him, but he had no clue what to say. And then, Rose was the first to speak.

"Okay, explain what the Aliens are like." She said as she pressed the elevator button.

"Captain, the aliens look just like humans. The only difference is, their eyes. Their eyes are not of the same colour. That's all the information we could gather. They didn't display any hostile actions, or say anything in fact. They wouldn't respond to anything we did to them. We played some music, we gave them a little shock, but nothing." Lillian reported.

"Shocked them? Why on Earth would you do that? You said they weren't doing anything hostile, then why did you shock them? Obviously by not acting hostile, they were trying to show that they came in peace!" retaliated the Doctor. Even though he was human now, he still empathised with the aliens. After all, they were far away from their home and then some humans took them and started shocking them.

"Like I said a while ago," said Rose, weighing down on each word slowly, "shut up, Doctor. Now, what can you derive with the information Lillian just gave? Can you tell what species they are, or do you need to test them?"

"Guessing from what Lillian here said…. I'm guessing, we're dealing with the Havoc. Quite the contrary to their name, they are a very, very peaceful people," the Doctor said each word softer and softer, "Until you agitate them in some way. Problem with the Havoc is, they'll be nice, if you're nice too. They won't hold grudge against the entire human race of course, but they'll certainly want to hurt the one who shocked them." As the Doctor said this, he was giving Lillian a cold eye.

"Alright then, Lillian, you stay away. The rest of us will go check the Aliens out." Rose said in response to what the Doctor just said.

_**When**_ they reached B6, the floor where the aliens were being held, Jack led the rest of the team, with an exception of Lillian, to the holding cell of the aliens. There they found an empty cell. Where in the wall were holes, showing obvious signs that the chains holding the two aliens have been ripped out of the wall.

"What is the meaning of this, Jake? This isn't the time for jokes!" hollered Rose

"It isn't a joke Rose! Th-they ripped out the chains and just disappeared!"

"Well, well, well. Just a question Jake, did you feed them any food?" questioned the Doctor.

"Only once, last night, when we caught them."

"What did you feed them?"

"An apple."

"No wonder they've escaped. Who the hell gets satisfied by an apple? Do they have a fridge around here?"

"It's around the corner on your right, in the security room. But, John, it isn't exactly the time for a snack."

"No, no, no. I'm not going for a snack." The Doctor said as he strode towards the security room. "I am simply, getting myself a couple of Havocs" he said as he opened the door to the security room and found two guards tied up with an apple in their mouths like pigs, and two human-like aliens, sitting on the floor eating food from the fridge, oblivious to the fact that they've been found by the Doctor.

Rose stared at them, and a few seconds later, the aliens turned around, to see the Doctor, Jake, Rose and Austin staring at them, the Doctor was smiling and found what he saw rather amusing, while the other three were staring at them in absolute shock. The two aliens mouths formed a comical 'O' and then looked at their food and then dropped it and afterwards, gave the Crusaders a sheepish smile.

"You two, you're from planet Oribian right?"

"Obviously someone knows a bit about the planets. About time we found someone smart too. Surrounded by morons here." Said the female alien, rather sardonically.

"Sorry about the mess. But, seriously? Apples? That is disgusting. Do you treat all your guests to the planet like this? Chaining them up and feeding them apples?" chimed the other Havoc.

"Y-you're not guests here! You've trespassed on the planet! We captured you because you crashed your spaceship here and you guys were looking for something!"said an increasingly flustered Rose.

"Wow, _trespassers. _I didn't know people could purposely crash their spaceship onto an unknown planet. I'm so amazed. For your information, blondie, we crashed here by accident." The female Havoc said in a extremely sarcastic voice.

"Forgive my sister. We're just stuck here, a long way from home. To tell you the truth, we kinda stole this ship because we wanted runaway from home. Now that we've crashed here, we don't really know what to do now." The male Havoc said.

"I see, an accidental crash. What are your names? And how bad was the damage?"

"Call her 9 and me, 10, we don't exactly like giving our name out so openly, if you'll understand. The damage was unknown. I think maybe an engine failure or something. But the two of us honestly don't know" said 10.

"Where's the ship, Rose?" the Doctor asked.

"It's in holding cell 25, a floor down." Replied Rose.

"Well then, Allons-y! We ain't got time to lose! Mission help the Havocs get back to Earth!" the Doctor exclaimed excitedly

_**The **_moment the doors of the elevator opened, the Doctor immediately ran to holding cell 25. Inside, was the ship of the Havocs. The Doctor exclaimed, "What a beauty!" and marvelled at the great machine before turning to 9 and 10.

"Alright, now what is wrong with the ship?"

"Beats me. We're not mechanics. Why don't you check it out yourself?"

The Doctor walked towards the ship and touched it. He ran his hand over the shiny silvery ship. It looked like those clichéd alien ships that appeared in cartoons. On the underside of the ship, was located a circular like entrance of the ship. The Doctor placed his hand on it; it reacted and sucked the Doctor in.

9 and 10 immediately ran into the ship through another entrance. Before they closed the door, 9's head popped out and she shouted "Suckers! We'll be keeping this guy till we get what we want from you humans! Ta ta!"

Up at the window on the side of the ship, the Doctor appeared, clamped in some sort of alien trap with a hand extending out covering his mouth. He appeared to be in distress.

"DOCTOR!" Rose screeched. "No, no! I've lost him once, I, I just can't lose him again!"

Rose was more worried than ever. Normally, if the Doctor was kidnapped, she wouldn't be too worried; after all he was a Timelord before. He could save himself. And even if he did get himself killed, he would regenerate. But this time, it was different. The Doctor was human now. One shot and he would be dead. He needed rescue. And she didn't know what those Havocs wanted, but she had a gut feeling that whatever it was, they'd use the item against the Earth.

For once, it was Rose's turn to save the Doctor and the Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Hey**_, give me the wobbly hammer." "What do you need a wobbly hammer for, 10?"

The Doctor could hear what 9 and 10 were going on about, but he couldn't see clearly. His vision has gone blur. _Damn, they've must've taken my spectacles. Curse this wretched human body and it's bad eyesight! _The Doctor thought to himself. He tried to move his hands, and remembered that he was tied up. He sat himself upright (with much difficulty) and tried to analyze the surroundings with just his sense of smell and hearing. Sadly for him, his great sense of smell and hearing was part of being a Timelord.

"I see someone's awake. Good thing I didn't kill you when I knocked you out with the hammer." said 10 as he placed the Doctor's spectacles back on his face.

"You're right, brother. What's the use of a dead hostage? They're dead anyways." Added in 9.

"Why have you kidnapped me? What is it that you need? We could've just given whatever you wanted." Questioned the Doctor.

"Well, you see… If you gave what we wanted to us, the planet would be destroyed. That's why we kidnapped you. And, we analyzed you. Apparently, you have very, very tiny little traces of Timelord DNA inside of you. With that DNA, we can create stronger armies and smarter scientists! Bloody hell, we're going to blow up this galaxy and take it for our own!" 9 proclaimed.

"No, no. You're kidding. Why would you want to do that?"

"Oh dear Doctor. Haven't you wondered why we called ourselves 9 and 10? Not 1 and 2?" 10 said, rather sardonically.

"Oh yes. Why are you two named so?"

9 chuckled and she started laughing more and more manically. "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. I thought you were far more intelligent than that. Don't you know? Ten very special people rule the Havoc race. They are the ones who have absorbed the power of the devil's diamond. Of course, if you could find it. Legend states that when one of the ten is nearing death, another diamond is created and whoever finds it gets the power to control the Havoc.

"But, the people who find it are always from very different parts of our very, very big planet. And, I'm sure you know, the Havoc race is very, very destructive. As the name implies, we just _love_ to cause mayhem. Countless kingdoms have fought and killed for the diamonds. Problem is, it seems like the diamonds have a mind of their own. They don't absorb into just anybody. They only absorb into someone who shares the same traits as itself." 9 said looking into the Doctor, as if she was trying to instill fear into him.

"And, dear Doctor" 10 added in "It just so happens, two siblings, who were the perfect match for two of the diamonds found those diamonds right next to each other in a forest they happened to get lost it. And it just so happens, that the traits of the diamonds were wrath and greed."

"Tee hee! I absorbed greed and dear brother over here absorbed wrath! I want the planet, the galaxy, all for myself!"

"And, I will have fun destroying all the living life forms in this wretched galaxy. From there, we can build up an army, to destroy Oribian once and for all!" 10 yelled in excitement.

Something was wrong. The Havoc of this universe was completely different from the ones of the other universe. These Havocs were very, very evil. They are the very embodiment of havoc and mayhem. Completely different from the ones he knew. He even had a couple of friends who were Havoc. What confused him the most, is how particularly evil the two havocs who absorbed the ninth and the tenth devil's diamond were. The Doctor looked at them, examining them to the very last detail. _For a bunch of kids, they are really smart. _The Doctor thought to himself. _Kids._ _Hold on, how on Earth would a bunch of kids even come up with a plan like that? These kids, I don't think they've absorbed a diamond at all. Must've been an alien- no if it was an alien they wouldn't have all the memories these two have. Think. Think. _The Doctor looked at the two of them. And then it hit him. _This is very old Alien technology, lost. Perhaps, the two aliens that had found them, knew how to use that technology. _

_Personality chambers. _

Personality chambers were used when someone was dying. That way, all their ambitions would live on even if they died. All their plans and knowledge would be locked up in a diamond shaped container and it will be passed on to the next person who found it. For some reason or another, the universal ministry banned it. Maybe, just maybe, the two child aliens in front of him chanced upon it by accident and mistaken them as the Devil's Diamonds and touched it. _Yes! Yes! Personality chambers! That's how they're so smart. It's impossible for such young looking children to have that kind of knowledge!_

_Oh dear, _The Doctor thought _how's Rose going to stop the aliens this time?_

Just then, the Doctor was picked up by a pair of robot arms and taken away from the control centre of the Havoc's space ship. He was brought down to the cells and locked up in there. If only the Doctor could reach his Sonic, he could just free himself and stop the aliens himself. Maybe, if he succeeded, Rose would recognize him and trust him for once.

"_**Rose! **_What are we going to do? We don't have a spaceship or anything that could go out to the stars and get the Doctor! We don't even know where exactly they are. The only thing we know is that they're still orbiting the Earth." Said the awestruck Austin.

"Don't worry. You see, I've implanted a chip into the Doctor's head when he was asleep. But," Rose suddenly turned to Austin and Jake who were behind her "Don't you dare tell any of this to the Doctor okay? I don't want him to know how worried about him I was. That would be just too embarrassing!"

"Ah," Responded Jake, "So you do still have feelings for the bloke, I take it?"

"He is not a bloke!"

Austin and Jake laughed at her reaction. To Rose, those two were like brothers to her. They, and Lillian were literally the only friends in the universe she had.

"If only Mickey were still here. It'd be way more fun." Austin commented

"Yeah. Yeah it would. But he isn't here now. He's alive, somewhere very, very far away. So we have to stop brooding over him. We mustn't forget that he was here, but we shouldn't keep thinking about him. We have to move on. What matter's now, is what is here in front of us. And what we have in front of us, is a moron named John Smith who's got himself into trouble!"

Rose ran to the elevator and went up back to their office where Lillian was waiting.

"What happened? I've heard a noise down there"

"They've teleported. The aliens, they teleported. And they took th- I mean John, with them. They want something. I don't know what they want; but they want it badly. I have a very bad feeling, that what they want could, possibly, be a threat to us and planet Earth"

"Well then ,Rose, leader almighty of the Crusaders" Jake said, patting Rose on the shoulder, "We just have to stop them before they do anything hostile to the planet, right?"

"Yes, yes we do."


End file.
